White Frost Dragon
by CyberActors15
Summary: Perhaps it was fate or just luck but a young boy has made his way to the family of dragons and has been adopted by Princess Dora allowing her to take the throne and free her kingdom. But there are complications… like the child being half human.


Chapter 1: Royal Heir part 1

 **Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all, if it wasn't obvious, this is the CA15 version of the whole idea where Danny is raised by one of the ghosts as opposed to the Fentons. But in this story he's raised by Dora. So obviously in this story none of the episodes have taken place and Danny gets his powers as a little infant. Also pairing for Danny will be decided at a later date. Beyond that there's not a lot much I can tell you besides the disclaimer that CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom or myself but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

In all honesty watching and protecting all time could be very tedious and could get old very quick. Any time lord could tell you this. However there were always those moments that could define an entire timeline, sometimes great moments and other times tragic.

Clockwork knew this one was tragic; however, sometimes the most tragic of events are necessary to bring about the best results. The time master almost couldn't watch this, had it not been for the fact that he knew exactly what would unfold he would have looked away. But he couldn't he had to observe. He had to watch as two brilliant but ultimately idiotic parents put their machine to work. He had to watch as the two, so focused in their work, didn't realise the fact that their few month old baby and wondered into the heart of their lethal invention. He had to watch as the genius turned on the machine only for them to notice the child sitting inside the machine with eyes filled with curiosity. He had to hear the scream of pain that ripped through the world as the machine turned on and the cries of horror from the boy's mother.

He had to listen to the mother yelling to her husband to turn off the machine as the baby continued to cry out in pain. However the worst thing was that he couldn't allow them to turn off the machine. He had to, from his tower watching over these events, lock the machine into overload knowing the Fentons would be forced to escape.

He watched as the machine exploded and the mother cried out in heartbreak as the machine she helped to create to bring good things to her world took away one of the things she cherished the most.

A single tear escaped from Clockwork's eye as he watched this event.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." He said. "You'll meet your blood family again someday but until that day. Continue to grow Daniel."

~00000~

In life and death, surprises are among the consistencies that exist within universe. They will always exist and catch the most unsuspecting unaware however every once in a while there is a surprise so unexpected that no one is sure what to make of it.

Quite frankly all Princess Dorathea could do was stare at the anomaly. During a journey a large ripple effect was created throughout the Ghost Zone and as fate would have it, Dora happened to be near the centre of the phenomenon. To put it simply there had been a massive power surge as if the world had been torn open and resealed. That wasn't the surprise. The surprise was what floated within the epicentre of the incident.

A human baby boy with a small tuft of raven black hair floated there unconscious. Dora knew the boy was human because upon holding him, she didn't feel a pulse of energy normally associated with a core but the beating of blood and the rhythm of a heart. A human child had entered the Ghost Zone, and was probably the cause of the anomaly. Small green sparks of electricity travelled over him and his tattered clothing and he twitched every now and again. He was also cold, far colder than a human should be.

As she held the boy he seemed to stop twitching and calm down. Even when holding this boy she still couldn't believe that he was here. She looked down to him to see his icy blue eyes staring up at her with curiosity. He neither cried nor wailed at the site of the green skinned ghost or environment that surrounded him.

He simply giggled, feeling safe once again. At that simple motion her core melted.

"Princess Dora?" the knight behind her spoke.

"We must make haste and head back to the kingdom at once." She said.

"Yes Princess." The knight spoke.

Dora climbed back into the carriage with the baby in hand. She couldn't in good consciousness leave the child here. And as the carriage moved she took the time to examine the child.

The first thing she noted was the name tag on his back, probably left by his human parents. What was left of the tag had the name Daniel F… with the rest obviously burned off.

"Daniel?" she mused causing the boy to giggle. "That must be your name little one."

The boy smiled and it was then that Dora took in more of his appearance. To her surprise, all the injuries that had caressed his body had all vanished. Granted she didn't know all that much about humans but she was certain that burn and shock marks and scars didn't vanish so quickly on humans.

Any surprise she felt was magnified immediately when a brilliant white ring appeared on his waist before splitting and traveling across his little body turning him into a ghost, with hair white and snow and eyes that glowed a vibrant green.

Dora was taken back. The boy… Daniel… had just turned into a ghost, like her. She could just barely feel the remnants of his human heart within him but it was overshadowed by the presence of a ghostly core. Within just a moment this boy had turned into a ghost… but he was still alive by human standards. He was a human and ghost at the same time. Such a thing had only been seen in the Ghost Zone once and that was with the human ghost hybrid known as Vlad Plasmius. Dora had met the man once and knew that he was a cruel man. But while holding Daniel in her arms she knew he was completely different in terms of his energy and stabilisation. He felt like a real ghost while feeling like a real human as well while Plasmius only felt like a human with ghost abilities.

"Sir Draco." Dora called out to her knight.

"Yes Milady?"

"Head for the Far Frozen." Dora spoke. "I would prefer to first talk to Frostbite than to head home."

"I understand." Draco said before altering the course of the carriage.

Dora knew that of all the ghosts she knew Frostbite would be able to best confirm Daniel is a hybrid alongside other information about his medical state. She also knew that he and his people were among her most trusted allies along with Draco and so if something where to happen they could keep the secret about Daniel.

Within a few minutes she arrived at the Far Frozen and she was immediately greeted by her old friend and fellow leader.

"Greetings Princess Dora," Frostbite said with a massive grin, "and Sir Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

"Hello my friend." Dora said. "I stumbled upon something quite surprising, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course, what is the problem?" Frostbite asked.

Dora removed the baby from the carriage and showed him to Frostbite.

"I believe he may be a hybrid."

~00000~

It took an hour for Frostbite to medically examine Daniel. And with that he was able to confirm that he was in truth a halfa. He also confirmed to Dora that the boy had an ice core. Also in terms of his physiology he was completely healthy by ghost and human standards. Frostbite had been kind enough to prove some clothes for the boy. All that remained was deciding what to do with the child.

Dora was immediately quick to offer to take care of and raise the boy, to which Frostbite raised an eyebrow however he didn't argue. However he did ask her to bring Daniel to the Far Frozen constantly to train in his ice powers that would develop eventually.

Dora agreed and promised to return and with that she left with her loyal knight and new ward. During the carriage ride she simply played with the little boy who could only giggle at her antics. He was completely adorable and Dora couldn't help but grow to love the boy. It would be truly thrilling to be able to see him grow. But first she had to get him into the castle without anyone noticing. Luckily she had Draco and he would ensure that the secret be held as long as possible. And as soon as they arrived Draco ensured that she reached her quarters as soon as possible.

However once in her quarters, Dora called for one of her other trusted allies, the young maid Grandeeney.

"Yes Milady?"

"Grandeeney, you are among the few who will know of this secret," Dora began. "Can I count on you to stand by my side with this information?"

"Of course Princess Dora." Grandeeney answered.

Dora moved away and revealed Daniel as he slept on her bed.

"Princess you have a child? Is he yours?" Grandeeney asked in shock.

"No." Dora spoke. "I found him floating in the ghost zone. But that isn't the most important part."

She proceeded to tell the maid about Daniel's state as a halfa and his ice core. She also told her that the only others who knew this secret where Draco and those who lived within the Far Frozen. And after hearing all this Grandeeney swore that she would never reveal this to anyone unless ordered by Dora, to which the princess was grateful for.

And now Dora had two others to help her care for and raise the boy she had taken into her charge only hours before. So far this was turning out better than she hoped.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Shadow: And there was chapter one.**

 **Dani: Rather short, don't ya think?**

 **Shadow: Yeah CA15 decided to split this chapter and post the rest later.**

 **Dani: Oh makes sense. But I'm curious to see how the story will go with Danny being raised by Dora.**

 **Shadow: That will either turn out to be interesting or predictable.**

 **Dani: Maybe. But we will have to wait and see. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
